


First Missions and Current Confessions

by onwardtoneverland



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onwardtoneverland/pseuds/onwardtoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Skimmons Week Day One Prompt: Missions.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Skye’s laughter breaks the comfortable silence in the room; her chest vibrates under Jemma’s head. The motion causes Jemma to arch her neck up as best as she can to look at Skye’s smiling face.</p>
<p>“Why are you giggling?” Jemma pulls her lips up in a small smile. When Skye answers with a chuckle, Jemma raises her eyebrows in amusement. “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I just—I was thinking about the fact that I was your first.” Skye’s face reddens, and she bursts into a fit of giggles once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Missions and Current Confessions

Skye’s laughter breaks the comfortable silence in the room; her chest vibrates under Jemma’s head. The motion causes Jemma to arch her neck up as best as she can to look at Skye’s smiling face.

“Why are you giggling?” Jemma pulls her lips up in a small smile. When Skye answers with a chuckle, Jemma raises her eyebrows in amusement. “What is it?”

“I just—I was thinking about the fact that I was your first.” Skye’s face reddens, and she bursts into a fit of giggles once more.

“What are you talking about?” Jemma’s eyebrows furrow, and Skye stops giggling. Her mouth drops open in realization of what she’s just said.

“No, not that first,” Skye clarifies; she nervously chuckles. “I meant your first mission.”

“Oh.” Jemma’s face softens, and then, with an upturn of her lips, beams at Skye. “I suppose you were.” Jemma lightly laughs as she lays her head on Skye’s chest once more.

Skye runs her fingers over Jemma’s arm, back and forth. Reveling in the closeness they share. She cranes her neck down and kisses Jemma’s forehead. Skye smiles, her nose buried in Jemma’s hair. “It was kinda nice being the first girl you slept with, too.”

“Skye!” Jemma smacks her arm.

“Ow!” Skye adjusts her arms so that she can pull Jemma closer to her. Once they are firmly squished together, Skye presses her lips against Jemma’s forehead once more. “You know what?” Skye rubs a hand up Jemma’s back.

Jemma sighs, “What?” She rubs her cheek against the soft skin near Skye’s clavicle.

“I’ve got a new mission for you, Dr. Simmons.”

“And what’s that, Agent Skye.”

“Oh, roleplay? I like it.” With another smack on the arm from Jemma, Skye laughs. “Your next mission, should you choose to accept it—”

“Skye, get on with it,” Jemma chortles.

“Your next mission, is to try to fall in love with me.” Skye’s hands still on Jemma’s back, waiting for Jemma to say something. Jemma feels Skye’s heart speed up under her cheek.

“I don’t think we—”

“No, I get it. I shouldn’t have said anything. I just wanted to—” Skye pulls back from Jemma, and sits up on the bed. One hand rakes through her hair, and the other rubs across her mouth, almost as if she’s trying to take her words back.

“Skye,” Jemma whispers as she grasps the hand covering Skye’s mouth. “I was going to say that we don’t need a mission like that because I already have. Fallen in love with you, that is.” She smiles as she laces their fingers together.

Skye looks at her, her eyes shining, full of hope and love. “Really?” Her voice slightly cracks.

“Really.” Jemma leans forward and brushes her lips gently against Skye’s. They break their kiss, and, with their faces centimeters apart, Skye let’s out a tiny, shuddering breath. She connects their mouths again. There lips dance slowly and smoothly; neither Jemma nor Skye takes control. They sit there, lips attached, giving and taking equally. Skye’s free hand trembles as she reaches up to thread her fingers through Jemma’s hair.

Jemma untangles their fingers, and her hands slide across Skye’s arms up to her shoulders. She gently squeezes the flesh beneath her fingers. Skye lightly whimpers, and her other hand wraps around Jemma’s waist. She pulls her lips from Jemma’s, and backs up far enough so she can look into Jemma’s eyes.

Jemma stares back as her hands massage the muscles in Skye’s shoulders. Skye sighs; Jemma’s hands gently trail down Skye’s arms to her hands. She grasps them with a gentle touch. Skye moves her body to rest against the wall near the head of the bed. 

“Come here,” Skye whispers pulling on Jemma’s hands. Jemma nods and clambers from sitting to balancing on her knees. The sheet covering their bodies slides across Jemma’s skin as it falls to cover Skye’s legs. Jemma straddles Skye’s thighs as her hands grasp Skye’s shoulders to steady herself. Skye leans forward and draws the sheet over Jemma’s waist. She leans back into the contrasting solid wall and soft pillows. Her hands run up and down the expanse of Jemma’s sides until they settle on her waist.

Jemma eagerly reattaches their lips; her hands tangle in Skye’s hair. Nimble fingers caress their way up Jemma’s torso to gently rest on her shoulders near her neck. Every time Jemma darts her tongue out to graze Skye’s lips, Skye tightens her fingers.

Jemma lingers small pecks on Skye’s lips until she pulls away. Skye protests, and tries to pull Jemma back, but Jemma just chuckles and says, “I love you.” An easy smile graces her face.

“I love you.” Skye’s eyes scan Jemma’s face, and her mouth upturns into a wide smile. “Now,” Skye pauses, “where were we?” Jemma laughs as she let’s Skye pull her back down to resume their evening activities.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfiction I've published in a couple years. I don't really know how I managed to write it as fast as I did, but I'm happy that I did. Unfortunately, I didn't send this to my beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> It is possible that I may come back to this fic to add more, but, as of now, it stands as complete.
> 
> Anyway, I might be publishing more Skimmons fics this week (due to it being Skimmons week), so look out for those.
> 
> Reviews, whether they be constructive criticism, praise, or otherwise, are greatly appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
